


Avatar: Random Facts

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the world of Avatar the Last Airbender...a drabble of all the pairings seen in this fandom. Warning: weird couples, slash, and femslash. You can even request pairings! You have been warned! please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avatar: Random Facts

**Avatar: Random Facts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar, Nick does!**

* * *

 

_Fire_

_Azula/Aang_

She was fire. While he was the last air bender for the air tribe. And while they were both enemies. He couldn't forget the time when she touched him. Not in a rough manner that she would have usually done. No, he remembered the time, the touch was like magic. Like the magic found in fire. So spectacular to watch, and entertain, so warm, and yet destructive at the same time.

He couldn't help but wonder why he liked that touch? He remembered her eyes, her golden eyes, and the warmth behind the eyes. Maybe it was all an illusion. But Aang couldn't help but like the touch, like a jolt of lightening, so sudden and shocking. Aang wanted to feel her touch again. To feel for fire, for one more time.


End file.
